Because This Ain't A Fairytale
by Eutychia69
Summary: Kurt and Blaine graduate from high school and attempt a long-distance relationship. As they struggle with the realities of separation, they discover that staying together as a couple is much more than a pretty duet performance.
1. Prologue

**Because This Ain't A Fairytale**

**Kurt and Blaine graduate from high school. They attempt a long-distance relationship and discover that staying together as a couple is much more than a pretty duet performance. A tale of how two individuals struggle with the realities of separation, and find themselves falling into a cycle of deception, unintentional hurt, heartbreak and disillusionment. **

**I do not own **_**Glee**_**. This is my first fanfic, and I hope you like it.:)**

_**Prologue**_

A boy sits at his desk, shoulders slumped forward and his slim frame hunched over the laptop. Darkness swallows him whole, leaving only his face faintly illuminated by the glow from the screen. The light does strange things to his features. He looks wild and almost haunting with his hair unkempt and unruly, his chin rough with stubble. His eyes, those beautiful windows framed by long lashes, are now sunken and outlined by dark circles, but no, they are not dull and empty if one were to look closely. Swirls of desperation, fatigue and sadness dance in the depths as his eyes remain unmoving.

He waits, like every other night.

Minutes tick by. Nothing else moves. Nothing else changes.

The laptop beeps once, and goes into sleep mode. The light on his face vanishes.

* * *

><p>A boy lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling fan spinning rhythmically above him. <em>One, two, three, four … <em>He counts softly under his breath, willing himself to drift into sleep. He knows it doesn't work that way, of course. His brain would not allow that, for it would be too busy reconstructing images – vivid, crystal-clear images of that night; images that tighten his entire being in raw rage and yet shatter him with an inexplicably painful sorrow.

He wants to forget, to pretend that none of this has ever happened. He wants to run into those sturdy, strong arms and whisper against those soft, soothing lips that everything would be fine.

But he knows it doesn't work that way, of course.


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbye, For Now

**Because This Ain't A Fairytale**

**Kurt and Blaine graduate from high school. They attempt a long-distance relationship and discover that staying together as a couple is much more than a pretty duet performance. A tale of how two individuals struggle with the realities of separation, and find themselves falling into a cycle of deception, unintentional hurt, heartbreak and disillusionment. **

**I do not own **_**Glee**_**. This is my first fanfic, and I hope you like it. :)**

**Chapter one: Goodbye, for now**

**(Songs used in this chapter: _Right here waiting_, by Richard Marx. _Leaving on a jet plane_, by John Denver. )**

"It's our _last_ night together and you won't even let me pick a movie?" Blaine pouted adorably at Kurt, staring at him with loving, puppy eyes.

"Uh huh. Knowing you, you'd probably have picked some Disney movie which we have _both_ watched at least a hundred times – " Blaine started to whine in protest but Kurt reached forward to swallow his words with a gentle kiss.

"Anyway, I'm saving you, darling. You wouldn't want to go to college writhing in boredom when none of your new-found college friends share your intense love-bordering-on-obsession for Disney shows. I'm trying to help you to embrace alternatives here so that you would actually manage to build some friendships there. You'd be grateful to me someday, I promise," Kurt added with a grin, giving Blaine another quick peck on his lips.

"I don't need alternatives. I have _you_ to share Disney with," Blaine protested. "We can have virtual movie dates on Skype. We can still giggle together at the adorably silly dialogues, sing along to the lovely songs, and discreetly shed tears at the touching parts, just like we were never apart… "

His voice trailed off, hopeful and confident, yet a lingering uncertainty was unmistakable in the tone.

_It will never be the same again. _"Yeah," Kurt replied, a small smile on his lips_. I wouldn't be able to snuggle against the comforting warmth of your body, to feel the tingling sensation when our fingers intertwine. When you whisper, I would hear your words, but not feel your breath against my ear._

"Yeah, just like we were never apart," Kurt echoed, a little louder this time. They had had this conversation countless times, months before graduation drew close. They had squealed in delight and done a silly little celebratory dance in the hallway of Mckinley High as they clutched their scholarship acceptance letters. The letters had opened up a doorway to their dreams; for Kurt, to study comparative literature at Columbia University in New York; for Blaine, to do political science at University of California, Berkeley. Yes, it would mean that they would have to be miles apart from each other for a good four years, but they had convinced themselves that nothing would be too difficult with the help of Skype, Facebook, and phone calls. _Nothing would change much_, they had assured each other. They had promised to maintain nightly video-calls on Skype, and to meet whenever they could during college breaks. They would make this work somehow, together.

Music from the Phantom of the Opera played in the background. Kurt leaned against his boyfriend and relaxed into his warm embrace. They watched the film in comfortable silence. Twelve more hours.

* * *

><p>He looked up at the clock. <em>4:15 a.m<em>, it read. He turned to the sleeping boy beside him. Planting a tender kiss on his forehead, he started to sing softly.

_Wherever you go, whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_I wonder how we can survive _

_This romance_

_But in the end if I'm with you_

_I will take the chance._

He remembered the duet they had shared, right down to every note, every move, every touch. They had performed that song together more than a year ago. It remained as one of his favourite.

Three more hours.

* * *

><p>"I'll miss your stubble."<p>

"I'll miss your bitchfits."

"I'll miss those amazing curls which you stupidly, stubbornly insist on hiding beneath a landslide of awful chemical products. Which I swear would one day seep deep into your pores and do nothing good for your complexion. "

"I'll miss your far-too-frequent lectures on the importance of a ridiculously meticulous skincare regime."

Kurt rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.

"I'll miss that silly cross-eyed look that materializes every time you zone out into space."

"I _swear _you are making that up out of spite." Blaine chuckled. A cheeky grin spread slowly across his face as he prepared to put forth his next statement.

"I'll miss the embarrassingly adorable squeak you make every time he get excited…" His voice dropped to a low whisper. "Or _sex_-cited". He punctuated the last word with a wriggle of an eyebrow, eliciting the exact response that he had hoped for. Kurt's cheeks had turned a cute, bright crimson.

"I'll.. I'll miss your.. dorky spectacles." Kurt blurted out, and groaned in frustration as Blaine collapsed in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Hummel love, dorky spectacles, seriously? You do know that you have seen me in my specs only like, in a grand total of three times right? I hate to say this but I really did expect a far more catty retort from you." Blaine laughed, swatting away the hands that were jabbing at his sides in a desperate attempt to make him stop.

"Alright, fine fine... I'll miss your – "

"Sweaty palms. " Blaine interjected. "You will miss my sweaty palms."

Kurt looked blankly at him for an instant, before realizing the meaning behind that mischievous, lopsided grin. He immediately turned at least three shades redder.

"Blaa-aaine.." He tried to shoot his boyfriend a reprimanding look but knew he was failing miserably.

"What? _Puh-lease_, we both know how much you _adore_ my sweaty palms. " Blaine tried to stiffle a snicker as Kurt, still looking as red as ever, looked over his shoulder to make sure that none of their friends who were standing a well-within-hearing range distance behind them had caught this conversation. He gazed lovingly at Kurt. _You look like an angel, especially when you blush,_ he had told Kurt. His blush reminded him of a colour of innocence, a beauty untainted by the harsh realities of the world, a quality so pure and precious that Blaine wished to selfishly possess only for himself.

"Hey.. Hey Blaine? See, now you guys can all vouch for me that I'm being completely honest when I say he goes all cross-eyed when he's deep in thought. " Kurt explained with a smirk on his face. Blaine jolted back from his thoughts, and smiled sheepishly at their friends who were now crowding around him.

The Dalton Warblers and the entire Mckinley High Glee club were all here to send him off. It had seemed only a day ago that he received that scholarship letter. It felt almost surreal that he was already at the airport, saying goodbye to a place he had resided in for a good eighteen years, to memories both sweet and bitter, to friends who had been so kind and supportive, and to a special boy who had shown him how Disney-magical loving and being loved had felt.

"Take care, dude. Do keep in touch, alright? And don't forget to visit us during your college breaks," Finn Hudson pulled him into a crushing bear hug.

"Have fun over there at California, but remember, don't you dare do anything to hurt my boy or I swear I will hunt you down and show you my sweet lady fists," said Mercedes half-jokingly as she hugged him goodbye.

Everyone else said their goodbyes, and soon it was Kurt's turn.

"I'll miss.. you." Kurt bent down slightly to kiss Blaine full on the mouth – a strong touch of lips, a gentle brush of tongues. It was a deep, slow, silent kiss – a contact through which unspoken words and emotions were exchanged. But they both knew it wouldn't last forever. Very few things in the world did.

"I'm never gonna let you go," Kurt whispered. The glass gates slid open. He watched the small, slim figure slowly retreating into the crowd. He caught sight of the cream coat, and then a fleeting glimpse of dark gelled hair, and then he could see no more.

It was then that the tears finally broke free.

* * *

><p>His hand-carry felt surprisingly heavy. He almost tripped it over a little boy's feet and mumbled a quick apology as he dragged it down the aisle towards his seat.<p>

He sank into his seat and shut his eyes. _California,_ he attempted to picture in his head. Bluish-green oceans. Waves lapping onto fine pale sand. A sunny paradise.

But all that came to mind was Kurt and those bluish-green irises and that fair porcelain skin and his brilliant, heart-melting smile. The lyrics of a song played soundlessly in his head.

_Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go._

_Now the time has come to leave you_

_One more time_

_Let me kiss you_

_Then close your eyes_

_I'll be on my way._

He wiped his eyes dry with the sleeve of his coat.

* * *

><p>Kurt was in his bedroom, still struggling to pack eighteen years of his life into carton boxes. Blaine had headed for California a day ago and in less than a week's time, it would be his turn to leave Ohio. The silence of the room was starting to feel too tense and unsettling. He chided himself for feeling miserable, reminding himself once again that he was packing up for college in New York, for Gaga sake, and not to serve some jail sentence.<p>

"Done packing yet, son?" Burt asked casually as he stepped into the room, keeping his voice calm and steady to mask the cauldron of emotions within him that were threatening to snap free.

"Almost, Dad. Just choosing a couple of photos to bring over, you know, for sweet memory's sake and stuff…" Kurt extracted a photo from an old album, wrinkled and yellowed at the edges. It showed two people sitting side-by-side at the dining table, holding up a plate of pasta triumphantly. A man, looking tired but genuinely happy, was placing an arm protectively around a beaming boy's shoulders. It was taken at Kurt's 6th birthday, less than 2months after his mother had passed away. Burt had insisted on a father-son cooking session and that was how they had ended up spending hours that afternoon in the kitchen attempting to whip up a simple, nice dinner for the special occasion. Kurt had noticed his dad staring at the cooking utensils and crockery, his eyes full of fondness intermingled with a distant sadness.

"_The kitchen smells like her, you know," Burt said forlornly, choking a sob._ _His son stood on tiptoes and stretched his hand upwards in an attempt to brush away a tear forming at the corner of his eye. _

"_I'll learn cooking, Daddy. And then the pots and pans will start to smell like me."_

_Burt laughed and ruffled his son's hair. "You'll be a mighty little chef, I'm sure."_

"_**Your**__ little chef. And your little boy, forever and ever. "_

Burt watched his son smiling at the photo clutched tightly in his hands. He walked over to sit beside him.

"The kitchen would stop smelling like you when you're gone," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Kurt tore his gaze away from the photo. "But don't worry boy, I have Carole here to fuss over me all day. You take good care of yourself in New York, you hear me? And if anyone dares lay a finger on you, or do anything to hurt you, or if you can get one of those nightmares, you call straight home and talk to me, and I'll – "

His son hugged him, his fingers gripping tightly onto his back, his head resting heavily on his shoulders.

"No matter where I go, I'll still be your little boy, Dad. Forever and ever."


	3. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

**Because This Ain't a Fairytale**

**Kurt and Blaine graduate from high school. They attempt a long-distance relationship and discover that staying together as a couple is much more than a pretty duet performance. A tale of how two individuals struggle with the realities of separation, and find themselves falling into a cycle of deception, unintentional hurt, heartbreak and disillusionment. **

**I do not own **_**Glee**_**. This is my first fanfic, and I hope you like it. :)**

**Chapter Two: New Beginnings**

_**Kurt_Hummel has logged in.**_

Blaine grinned when the notification popped up on his Skype window. He was a man who knew his priorities. Unpacking could definitely wait; he had far more important things to settle at the moment.

**B: There you are, I've been waiting for you 4eva**

K: Hiiii Blaiiiiine!:)

Sorry for my lateness. Was helping dad in the garage.

**B: *POUTS***

K: Awww. You are such a baby.

*HUGS & KISSESSSSSSS*

Appeased?:)

**B: Oh well alright I guess I can accept that J Btw, video call plsssss?**

K: Haha okay.

I knew it; you just can't wait to see my irresistibly attractive face.

Gimme a moment.

A couple of seconds later, Kurt's face appeared on the screen. Blaine found himself grinning even wider than before. It might be the lighting, or the rosy post-workout glow radiating from Kurt's face or simply due to the fact that he's missing Kurt like crazy, but whatever the case, his boyfriend looked amazing. He reached his hand towards the screen, yearning to catch a touch of those lips.

Kurt's lips moved soundlessly.

K: Damn. I forgot that there's something wrong with my webcam:(

U won't be able to hear what I'm saying.

Can we stick to typing for now? I promise I'll get it fixed asap.

**B: *SOBS*. **

**Well it's alright, at least i get to c that adorable face of yours.**

**:):):):):):):):)**

K: Btw, r those all ur stuff lying around in the background?

U HAVENT UNPACKED?

**B: i've started! Just that Iim not done yet..**

K: You mean you're only like, one-tenth done or smthng. I can c at least 5 boxes piling on your bed.

**B: Hahaha. What bright eyes u've got. Okayyy, i'll finish unpacking tonight. **

**After I'm done chatting with u, of cos:)**

_Maybe not tonight. Maybe tomorrow, or maybe the day after. I can't unpack without thinking of you. I took out my books, and saw the bookmarks you've made. I unpacked my clothes, and saw the scarves you have knitted. I fished out my stack of papers, and saw your cute stick-figure doodles in them. How the hell am I supposed to go through all these things without missing you far more badly than I already am right now, without thinking about how miserable I'll be without you here by my side – _

K: Don't laugh at me, love, but I already miss us together. Loads.

**B: Me too, darling. Me too.**

* * *

><p><em>Hey Roomie,<em>

_I'll be at a relative's place for a couple of days. Sorry about the boxes all over the place. Haven't really had time to unpack._

_Jarrod Amos:)_

The note was placed on an empty desk, and on the note was a packet of chocolate chip cookies. Kurt smiled and decided that his roommate would definitely be someone he could tolerate having around. He stepped over the carton boxes and surveyed the dormitory room that would be his mini home for the next four years. The place wasn't too spacious; the interior was simple with the bare necessities of two single beds on each side of the wall, two (rather tiny) wardrobes, two study desks, a couple of drawers and shelves, and a single bedside table between the beds. It was certainly unlike the lavish single room he had at Dalton, but it felt comfy enough.

He took out his cellphone and typed a quick text to Blaine.

_Jus reached dorm. Gonna clear up the place n unpack. Skype ya tonite!_

Blaine's reply came less than a minute later_. Sorry can't. Wil be away 4 orientation camp w/o internet, remember? 5 days :(((_

Five days. Oh well, he could get to know his roommate better, make some new friends, explore the city, do a bit of shopping, call back home to talk to Burt and Carole and Finn, Skype with Mercedes and the rest of the glee club – there were endless exciting things he could do to keep himself occupied.

_Oh ya. 4got abt dat. Okie hav fun._

He had to get used to Blaine's absence. It was only the start.

After all, it's only five days, right?

* * *

><p>A bespectacled brunette lay on his bed, deeply engrossed in a book. His bangs fell over his bluish-gray eyes as he lay on his stomach, one hand propped under his chin and the other flipping through the pages. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt which flaunted his toned, muscular arms.<p>

"Hey Jarrod, I'm really sorry to interrupt your reading but do you mind helping me with my laptop, again? I tried to follow the steps you taught me the last time, but I still can"t get it properly connected to the internet," Kurt asked. He was getting frustrated. He needed to register his courses for the semester (he had forgotten to do so the previous nights as he was too preoccupied with chatting with Blaine) and the deadline was less than 2 hours away.

"Sure no prob, dude." Jarrod fiddled with some settings on the laptop, his fingers moving quickly over the keyboard.

"Yup, I have restarted it. Should be okay now."

"Oh my gosh thanks you really are a lifesaver. It sure helps to have a roomie with an insane combination of talents – seriously, you do sports, you sing and paint, you are unfazed by the complexities of numbers and algebra, and, you're good with computers. " Kurt flashed him a warm, grateful smile. He really could not have asked for a better roommate. Jarrod had returned to the dorm a day after Kurt had arrived in New York. Kurt had been trying to fit all his clothes into the tiny wardrobe when a tall, lean brunette stepped into the room carrying a half-completed painting. The soft-spoken second-year mathematics student was his first friend in New York. He had brought Kurt around on a tour of the campus and city and had been extremely helpful in assisting Kurt with the nitty-gritty of the college administrative procedures. They had quickly become good buddies, and it was not long before they were comfortable with sharing bits and pieces of information about themselves.

"Oh, it wasn't too difficult, really. My dad's in the IT industry so I picked up a few things from him. And you do know I can't hold a candle to you in terms of singing," replied Jarrod shyly.

"You certainly sounded fine when I walked in and caught you singing in the room –"

"Oh please don't remind me. It was horridly embarrassing."

Kurt laughed at the memory of his roommate holding a broomstick as a makeshift microphone and singing along to Coldplay's Viva la Vida. He had looked a little silly, but there was no denying that the guy could sing.

"But anyway, thanks for your kind words, though I must remind you to not go overboard with your words of flattery. You'll regret it when I become arrogant for my own good," Jarrod added with a boyish grin as he gave Kurt a playful punch on his arm.

"Oh hey, Is that your boyfriend?" he asked casually, pointing to the wallpaper display that had appeared on the laptop screen.

"Well, ermmm, yea he is. " Kurt replied, a little hesitantly at first. He was certain that he had not imagined that fleeting look in Jarrod's eyes. But it was neither a look of disgust nor fear; he could recognize that without a doubt from years of growing up in a generally conservative, gay-unfriendly small town.

"Oh I see. He looks charming. You two look wonderful together."

His smile was sweet and genuine. It almost masked the slight strain in his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>B: That boy's not too bad looking.<strong>

Kurt swiveled his chair around and saw that Jarrod had fallen asleep, with his book still in his hand.

K: Jarrod? Yea he's easy on the eyes.

Blaine Anderson, dun tell me u r interested ..

**B: Nooo of cos!**

**Erm .. but is he – erm u know, since he's staying with u in the same room and all..**

Kurt smirked. So _the_ boyfriend's starting to get a bit worried, it seemed. Well, it wouldn't harm to tease him a little.

K: I don't know. Haven't asked.

**B: Oh. Okayyy.**

**Oh. Maybe u should, well.. ask him about that.. I mean, it's really none of my business but it's always good to know –**

K: It''ll be impolite, dar. N very inappropriate.

**B: Oh. Alright then, I guess..**

Blaine was looking seriously concerned. He was frowning a little, and his brows were tightly knitted. Kurt decided to end his torture.

K: He's straight. As straight as an arrow. Was just teasing u earlier, love.

He was positive he could hear Blaine's sigh of relief. That silly boy had really no cause to feel threatened – one, Jarrod had mentioned about a girlfriend he had back in high school, and two, Kurt would never do anything to betray Blaine. "I love u so very much," Kurt mouthed.

Blaine broke into a smile and leaned closer towards his laptop such that his lips were almost touching the webcam. He blew a kiss at Kurt.


	4. Chapter 3: Where art thou, my love

**Chapter 3: Where art thou, my love?**

Blaine stared at the paper in his hands. He could not believe this; in all his years of schooling nothing like this had ever happened to him. _Essay fails to address issue. Lacks depth and clarity. Content under-researched. _Those were the comments scrawled in red ink, and next to that was a big circled letter _F_.

"Can you believe it, baby? This is depressing – flunking my very first major assignment. Under-researched? I spent an entire afternoon in the library doing my research!"

"Well, but I did remember you mentioning that you missed a couple of lectures 'cause you had to rush for choir rehearsals. Maybe you just got to start attending all your lectures. "

"But Thomas has been lending me his notes, so technically, I don't really miss much from skipping a couple of lectures. Plus, I have been doing lots of self-study on my own. I've been _**dilligent**_."

"It's alright, dar. It's only one paper. Don't let it affect you too much."

"I know, but I can't help but feel disappointed. This has really shattered my confidence, Kurt. I mean, this is only my very first paper for this semester and I screwed it up. And – oh well, never mind I should stop ranting now. Guess I just have to work doubly hard for my next assignment."

"Yeah. I'm sure you can do it, love."

"Okay, enough about me. How's your day?

"Yeah, I'm good. "

"You're coping fine with everything? "

"Mm hmm. All's fine."

"I still can't believe that it has already been almost a year since we left Ohio. I miss you so terribly every single day, Kurt. The college break had flashed by so darn quickly; it feels like I haven't seen you in two _**years**_, not 2 months. Oh, which reminds me, when does your summer break start? I'm thinking of going on a trip together, just the two of us, what do you think, baby?"

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Baby? Kurt? Kurt?

Blaine could hear nothing but slow, steady breathing_. Kurt had fallen asleep_, he realized, feeling a slight twinge of disappointment. He had so much more to tell Kurt, and so much more that he wished to hear from him. He missed the times when they had endless conversations, talking and laughing and singing into the night.

_But things are different now_, he reminded himself. He ended the phone call.

* * *

><p><em>It isn't a lie. It's an incomplete truth, that's all. <em>

Kurt reached for his phone and started typing a message. He hesitated for a moment, then sighed in frustration and deleted the text.

_It's more than an incomplete truth, Kurt Hummel, and you well know it. _An annoying voice squeaked in his head.

_Fine. It's an **untruth**. Which is not exactly a lie, right? Oh alright, fine, it's a **white** lie. That's it, a perfectly harmless lie that's borne out of good intentions._

Kurt completed the text and pressed "send" before the little voice in his head could tell him otherwise. He knew how irrationally jealous Blaine could get at times; he certainly did not want a repeat of last year's incident. It would do nothing good for both of them right now.

* * *

><p><em>Six more pages<em>. Blaine counted, for the fifth time, the number of pages of his assigned reading that he needed to complete. He reminded himself, for the tenth time, to focus on the reading so that he could finish it before his "movie date" with Kurt at 8p.m. It had been months since they had last watched a movie together on Skype. It wasn't technically the same as a"real" movie date but it had felt close enough. The knowledge that Kurt was there sharing the movie with him – albeit miles away – had felt oddly comforting.

His phone beeped. His face lit up when he saw the sender's name.

_Darling, I can't Skype-chat with u tonight. Gotta finish some work. -K_

His heart sank at the realization that Kurt had clean-forgotten about the movie.

_Oh:( I was so looking forward to our **movie date **:(_

He paused, his thumb mere millimetres away from the "send" button.

_Kurt's busy with school, be more understanding you idiot, _he chided himself.

He retyped the message.

* * *

><p><em>Alright. *sadface* Was rly looking forward to seeing u though, but nvm your work is more important. xoxoxoxo -B<em>

_Thanks for being such a dear. Promise i'll make it up to u. Love u loads. -K_

Kurt felt a stab of guilt as he typed his reply. _No ill intentions, _he reminded himself. _He loves Blaine, only Blaine. He'd tell Blaine the truth someday, face-to-face. Now's just not the right time._

His phone beeped, again.

_Will u be there for my exhibition later? -J_

_Yeah. Cya at the art gallery at 830 p.m. -K_


	5. Chapter 4: Trust me, love me

Chapter 4: Doest thou love me?

Songs: _Trust in me_, by Beyonce, _Can I trust you with my heart_, by Travis Tritt

* * *

><p>"I'm going out for a little while, J. Take a look at your newest painting when I'm back, alright?" Kurt grabbed his coat and left the room hastily.<p>

_I need to talk to u on the phone. Now. Call me pls? –B_

"We haven't been talking to each other much lately, Kurt. I miss you so much."

"Oh Blaine love, barely four days – "

"Six."

"Okay, right, so, barely _**six **_days have passed since we last Skyped. But anyway, I'm sorry, it's just that school has been crazily hectic this week and –"

"I've been really busy too." Blaine's voice dropped to a whisper. "But I make time for you. Because I tell myself, I _will_ keep the promise which we had made. To leave at least 5 minutes of time to talk to each other every night and – "

"I do try, Blaine." Kurt let out an exasperated sigh. He had barely clocked more than a total of ten hours of sleep this week and was well-aware that he had neither the patience nor clarity of mind to manage a quarrel. "I've been rushing to complete a paper the past few days. I know we have _the_ promise, but sometimes we just can't stick to something so rigidly. Our Skype sessions and phone calls shouldn't be forced, I don't want them to become like a chore – "

"So now, you mean talking to me has become a chore?" The hurt in Blaine's voice was unmistakable.

"You know that's not what I meant –"

"It's okay I get it. While I'm stuck in a lonely single room, you have someone more interesting by your side now."

"What? I've told you, Jarrod is not gay! ...Interested. Why doesn't that put your over-imaginative mind at ease? Why can't you just trust me, Blaine?"

"I do trust you, I just don't trust him."

"You don't. Stop denying it, Blaine. You didn't quite trust me in the incident back in high school with Sam, and now, you are thinking that I'm involved in some illicit relationship with a guy who happens to be my roommate, AND, who happens to have stated that he's not into dudes. Seriously Blaine, what is your problem here?"

"He sure seems OVERLY friendly and touchy-feely for a STRAIGHT guy. Well, I might as well let you know – You forgot to end the video-call on Monday and the webcam was on for a while and I SAW how chummy you two are with each other. I have every reason to feel insecure and you can't blame me for that!"

"A pat on the shoulder? And THAT is touchy-feely? A touch of an arm? And THAT makes him predatory? Blaine, you can't –"

"I knew what I _saw_, Kurt. And It's not just _**that**_. For one, you are always gushing about how splendidly kind and wonderful the oh-so-mighty Jarrod is. In every single video chat, in every single damn phone call – "

"This is ridiculous! I refuse to speak to you when you are in one of these needy-jealous-possessive states! "

"Needy? At least it shows I care about you. The same can't be said about you, though!"

"You do _**not**_ show your concern for your boyfriend by groundlessly accusing him of infidelity!" Kurt found himself yelling. His vision was starting to blur. He fought to keep his thoughts coherent and continued in a voice choked with unrestrained hurt and anger. "How _**DARE**_ you! How _**DARE**_ you insinuate that, Blaine Anderson! If you have truly loved me, you should have well understood that I would never do a thing to betray you. Simply put, you just don't have complete faith in me. You _**NEVER**_ had, and you _**NEVER**_ would. What's the point of a relationship that can't be based on trust!"

Silence. Heavy breathing. More silence.

"What's the point…" Blaine echoed, his voice soft and quivering. "I..I finally get it now, Kurt. Sorry to take up so much of your precious time. GOODNIGHT."

The phone call ended with a click. The phone fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

And the tears continued to flow.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Kurt? What happened?"<p>

The door slammed a little too loudly. Kurt kicked off his shoes and cursed audibly in frustration as he tripped over a stack of papers. Jarrod would have found his roommate's rare display of profanity amusing if not for the facial expression on Kurt's face.

"Nothing." Kurt responded in a monotone, his voice sinisterly calm and emotionless. He threw his coat over his chair and changed into his pajamas.

"You sure, dude? Is there anything that I can help with? Or.. do you wanna talk about anything?" Jarrod shut his laptop and scrutinized Kurt in concern. He could tell at a glance that the boy had been crying. His eyes were red and puffy, and the streaks of dried tears on his pale face were made all the more visible under the harsh light.

"I'm okay. Just.. really tired, I guess. Think I'll have an early sleep tonight, mind if I switch off one of these lights?"

"No prob. Switch off all the lights. I've just told a friend I'd go over to his dorm to work on an assignment anyway." Jarrod grabbed a couple of books on his table and shoved them into his shoulder bag. His eyes flickered over to where Kurt was lying face-down on the bed.

"Thanks, J. Goodnight." Kurt mumbled against his pillow.

"Try to catch some good rest, Kurt. Things usually get better in the morning. If you need anything, just call me alright?" He stood at the door for a moment, casting yet another worried glance at the boy. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words evaporated on his lips.

The door opened and closed gently.

Kurt plugged in his earphones and buried himself under the comforter. He knew how sensitive Blaine was, and was well-aware that his spiteful words had none nothing to give Blaine the reassurance that he needed. However, it was not guilt but anger that boiled within him.

He belted out the lyrics to Beyonce's song as fragments of the phone conversation reeled in his mind.

_Trust in me, and I'll be worthy of you_

_Oh yeah, yeah – _

_Why don't you, you trust in me_

_In all you do_

_And have the faith that I have in you, oh – _

_And love will see us through_

_If only you will trust in me, yeah yeah – _

It would be another long, sleepless night.

_Why don't you, you trust me…_

* * *

><p>Blaine stared at the text message displayed on the screen of his phone. He ought to delete it; it wasn't meant for him anyway.<p>

He had thought, no he had been _**sure**_, that he was Kurt's everything. Yet now, he did not know what to believe. The physical separation; the increasing times Kurt had fallen asleep mid-conversation; the dwindling frequency of their video and phone calls; the text message – these little things combined had served only to add to his insecurities.

And then, Kurt's words over the phone. _What's the point of a relationship that can't be based on trust! _ That single utterance had shaken his faith to the core. He swore he felt as if someone had literally stabbed him in the heart.

His eyes shifted involuntarily to the text message.

_Yeah, J. Cya at the art gallery at 830 p.m. -K_

It seemed to be mocking him; it was all too much for him to bear. He tossed the phone aside and reached for his guitar.

_In the time we've spent together I have learned to trust in you  
>So many things you've given before I even asked you to<br>But reality and romance are sometimes far apart  
>So what I really need to know is can I trust you with my heart<em>  
><em><br>Can I cast my cares upon you, can you stand a heavy load  
>Can I count on you to walk me down that long and winding road<br>If you promise me these simple things I can guaranty  
>You can always count on me<em>

Can I cast my cares upon you, can you stand a heavy load  
>Can I count on you to walk me down that long and winding road..<p>

Blaine sank to the ground and buried his face in his palms. It had been a long time since he had felt this lost and alone.

He gave up trying to muffle his sobs.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed reading this:) **_


	6. Chapter 5: I just need you now

Thank you to each and every one of you who have reviewed and/or added this to their story alert/fav. story list, and especially to LolaMe for being so sweet and kind with your lovely comments:). I apologise to those who are hoping for some fluffy klaine interaction; I'm afraid this story would continue to be angsty for a while. Life ain't always a fairytale, sadly.

(for a more light-hearted read, perhaps you may wanna take a look at my klaine time-travel fic:) *some shameless self-promotion here*)

**Chapter 5: I just need you now**

Song: _Need you now_, by Lady Antebellum

I own nothing, except for Jarrod, Antonio, and Brian.

* * *

><p><em><strong>His vision was getting a little too blurry. He could hear his heart pounding frenziedly in his ears. A rush of sour gastric acid and bitter bile rose up his throat as a swift punch landed heavily on his stomach. <strong>_

_Kurt,Kurt,Kurt,Kurt,Kurt..._

_**Another punch landed squarely on his jaw. He felt a strong metallic taste fill his mouth.**_

_Get up and run, **his mind shrieked. But his body wouldn't, and couldn't. Face pressed against the cold hard pavement, he crouched himself into a ball in a futile attempt to shield his body from the blows.**_

_**This felt exactly like one of his nightmares. Except that he hadn't had such vivid dreams in a long time. And he definitely did not recall feeling such searing pain. **_

_**Suddenly, he heard the voices escalating. A gruff male voice stood out above the rest. But he could neither recognise the voice nor make out the words. All his mind could register was that a pair of muscular arms had effortlessly lifted him off the ground, away from the kicks and punches and broken beer bottles.**_

_**He caught a glimpse of a tattoo, and closed his eyes. The nightmare would probably end here. He knew he would soon be awake. **_

* * *

><p>His eyes slowly fluttered open, admitting a blinding stream of sunlight. His eyelids felt surprisingly lead-heavy. Through his half-opened eyes, he caught sight of a ceiling fan hanging above him. He watched lazily as its blades spun in a perfect halo.<p>

_Wait, when has there ever been a ceiling fan in the dorm..._

Blaine yelped and sprang into a sitting position, but immediately fell back against the pillows as a raw pain perforated his stomach. He struggled to prop himself up using his elbows and scanned his surroundings. Instinctively, he lifted the thin blanket that was draped over his body.

_Oh god. Oh dear god no no this can't possibly be happening. .._

Before his brain could regain the capability for information-processing, he heard a key turn in the lock. A six-foot tall man carrying a bag of bagels entered the room and cast a brief glance at the curly-haired male – who was looking utterly bewildered and almost terrified – sitting half-naked on the mattress.

"Oh hey, you're awake. Good timing, here's breakfast for ya." He said casually as he tossed his keys onto the table.

"Wha – why – who the hell are_** you**_?And how the hell did I end up here?" Blaine spluttered in shock, pulling the blanket up his torso and clutching it close against his chest.

"Wow, how _**very**_ grateful you are to the person who saved you last night. And, not forgetting the fact that this person had kindly given you a place to hijack for the night, cleaned your wounds, sent your clothes for washing AND bought you breakfast. Should have just left you alone outside the pub''. The well-built man remarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Blaine closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Fragmented images of last night's events flashed through his mind. _Pub. Beer. Tears. More beer. Brian._

He felt a throbbing pain in his head. _Punches. Vomit. Blood. Strong arms. Darkness. _The ground beneath him seemed to be spinning too quickly. He pressed his fingers against his temples.

"Woah, take it easy, man. You've had a rough night. All that booze and the beatings, seriously. It's a miracle you're still well and alive."

"Umm.. Thanks much for your help, dude. Umm.. I .. you.. we didn't.."

"Well, _no_, if that's what I _think_ you are asking. So please, put your faint little heart at ease." The man reassured him, an amused smile playing on his lips. "Sure, I admit I'm attracted to guys, but you in your vomit-soaked, blood-stained clothes? Not the least bit appealing, I must say." He added with a chuckle, winking at him playfully as he tossed him a new clean set of clothes.

Blained blushed in embarrassment as he clumsily got dressed as quickly as he could. "Sorry for thinking that you –" he began sheepishly. '"And oh yes, I've yet to know your name – "

"Antonio Davis. You're Blaine Anderson, right? Saw your student card in your wallet. What a coincidence, I'm from political science too, two years your senior."

"Cool. No wonder I found you slightly familiar. I've a vague memory of that tattoo," Blaine gestured to the Basilisk inked conspicuously on Antonio's left bicep.

"Oh, that..yeah I guess that's become somewhat of an identity marker for me. Speaking of identity, who the heck were those three bastards raining punches on you? Do you even know them?"

"Well.. ummm.. long story I guess. Anyway, I think I should make a move now. Sorry to have brought you so much inconvenience, dude." Blaine stood up unsteadily and grabbed his belongings. "See ya around school, Antonio. And thanks once again for everything."

He left the room hastily without a backward glance.

* * *

><p>Of course he remembered Brian and gang. How could he ever forget the torment which they'd put him through? But never did he expect to meet them here. He had ran away those many years ago to a place faraway, to a safe haven where he could be himself without having to look over his shoulders every few minutes. He thought he had fled from them for good but now they've caught up. They'd never let him off; last night's incident was only the start. History would simply repeat itself, and any amount of courage wouldn't help.<p>

Especially so now, when he's all alone in an unfamiliar city, and he still had these unsorted issues with Kurt. His heart wrenched painfully as he thought of the boy. They've had quarrels in the past, but those had never lasted longer than two days. They had always ended with one of them dropping by the other's place with a pizza and a comedy film. There would an initial uncomfortable silence and subsequently some not-so-successful attempts at engaging in civil conversation , but the awkwardness would soon dissipate when one of them decided (on purpose, mostly) to do something silly – like an embarrassing burp – or when they found themselves giggling uncontrollably at a funny scene of the movie. They would start cuddling for a little while, and it wouldn't be long before one of them blurts out an apology which would immediately be accepted by the other.

But he knew it wouldn't happen now. There would be no pizza and movie, no cuddles, no apologies uttered. They hadn't spoken to each other for nearly a week. Though he wasn't entirely prepared to make an apology, Blaine had tried calling Kurt, once. There was no answer. Neither did he return the call.

Blaine stared at the Skype window displayed on his laptop screen . Kurt hadn't been online since the fight. It was like he had decided to vanish from his life for good. He held his phone and stared at it blankly, contemplating for the thousandth time if he should phone Kurt once more. He needed him now, more than ever. He needed to tell him about last night. He needed to feel Kurt holding him tight in his arms and reassuring him that everything would be fine. He could not deal with this alone, not without him.

Dazedly, he dialed the number.

_Hey, I'm either terribly busy now or simply not in the mood to answer your call. Anyway, if this is urgent, please leave a message after the tone or figure out some other way to contact me._

He threw his phone across the floor, hurt and frustrated. He needed to seek relief for the raw pain that was wrecking his body and shredding his heart. He took a long swig from a half-empty whisky bottle. He couldn't care less about the hellish hangover he would have the next morning. At least he would be able to fall asleep tonight. At least the pain would be numbed, for a while.

**_Another shot of whisky_**

**_Cant stop looking at the door_**

**_Wishing you'd come sweeping_**

**_In the way you did before_**

**_And I wonder if I ever crosssed your mind_**

**_For me it happens all the time..._**

**_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_**

**_Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control and I need you now_**

**_And I don't know how I can do without_**

**_I just need you now..._**

He picked up his phone, and punched in the numbers one more time.

On the third ring, the doorbell rang.


End file.
